


From My Heart, But For You

by kaystiel_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is Deans Co- Worker, Dean Winchester Works in a Record Store, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, M/M, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaystiel_Destiel/pseuds/kaystiel_Destiel
Summary: Dean wants to tell Cas that he has feelings for him but he doesn't know how to tell, and with his search for the perfect card, he cant find one. So he makes one from the heart.





	From My Heart, But For You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was suggested to me from a group on face book, and I have experience with making my own cards for my boyfriend. They came from the heart so here we go. the part about dean getting bullied in the lower grades is what happened to me. The boy who is my boyfriend now, is the one who was my only friend and he made life pretty nice back then, he was my only friend.

 

 

Dean and Castiel have known each other ever since they were little kids. They went to the same school, hang out together, slept at each others houses, and even went to the same high school together. They were together almost all the time. Every body knew that they were both bi sexual, so there was no reason to not think that they were dating. But they were not really dating, just really good friends. That was until They graduated high school and both got jobs working at a record store. Dean had feelings for Castiel for a while. He realized it in 9th grade, when he caught himself staring at Cas while he was changing for P.E. He looked away before he could get caught though. It only got worse from there. He would look at Castiel more and more, mostly just the way his ass would move in jeans that he wore only because they were too tight. So Deans crush on Castiel only grew bigger every day, if that were possible. Castiel has been caught staring at Dean as well, he never really had a problem with being associated as Deans boyfriend. It never bothered Dean either. They just told people that they are not together, and that is simply it.

 

The year after they graduate high school, they both get a job at the local record store and while working with each other they occasionally flirted with each other. Both of them oblivious to how the other was flirting. A few months after working there, Castiel finally decided to ask Dean out. Dean clearly said yes. Valentines day is coming up, and they have been dating for a good bit of time now. About five months. Dean wants to get Cas something that tells him how much he loves and cares about Cas, but he can not find any thing. No matter how much he searches he just cannot find anything that would describe what he wants to tell Cas.  _I will just make my own card for him. It cant be that hard, can it?_   Dean thinks to himself.

 

Dean shows up to work early that morning to get his hours in for the week early, and then Castiel showed up as well. Dean spends his day mostly just watching Cas as he walks about doing his job. Then Cas walks up to the counter that Dean is sitting at and leans forward into Deans space and says "I love you Dean. And don't think that I cant see you staring at me all day." Dean just looks at Cas and then steps back from the counter slapping his hands on it. He comes around and then tells Cas "You know valentines day is coming up, and I cant wait to show you somethings." Then Dean just walks away. He only turns around to see the look on Castiel's face. He spends the rest of the day thinking about what to put on the card that he is going to make for Castiel. Then it is closing time. They both clock out, he and Cas go to Deans home for the night.

 

 They both drive their respective cars to Deans and then they both bring in what little stuff they brought to the record store, inside with them. Dean out his keys down on the counter and then grabbed Cas. He pulled him in and then kissed him. Castiel leaned into the kiss. Then pulled away because he needed air. He said, "Why don't we just lay on the couch tonight? I'm too tired to do anything." Dean just took his coat off and hung it on the rack behind him. "Fine, I just wanted a kiss any way." Dean said as If he were complaining like a little kid. They walk over to Deans cough and he turns on the T.V. Castiel sits down on the couch and Dean sits right next to him. He sat so close that if either one of them were to move they would certainly hit elbows. Through out the time of sitting on the cough, they went to laying down and cuddling. Dean covered them both up with a blanket. Dean was behind Castiel and Castiel was in front of Dean. They fall asleep like that and sleep the night away.

 

Dean wakes up in the morning and reaches over Castiel to look at his phone. It is past 8 a.m. They are both late for work. "Castiel wake up we are both late for work. C'mon." Dean wakes Castiel up and they pop in some gum and head out the door. They arrive at work Dean does his inventory on what they have in the store to make sure that nothing has happened since they closed up last night. While Castiel goes in the back to get some coffee for he and Dean. When ever he beings the coffee for Dean, his eyes light up like Christmas lights. "Thank you Cas, I needed this so much. I love you more than the world." They spend the day mostly relaxing, doing nothing. The day went by slowly only a few customers, some looking for stupid things that usually are not on a record. The day ends and it is time to clock out. "Hey I need you to stay at your house for the night. Okay?" Dean says regretting that fact that he has to say it at all. Castiel just looks at Dean and Says "Okay?" Dean clocks out and gives Castiel a quick kiss and says "Just trust me alright." and he leaves. 

 

Once at the craft store to get every thing he needs to make the card for Castiel. He grabs a huge rainbow poster, makers, sharpies and some sketch pencils. He pays and then leaves. He spends most of the long night ahead of him, sketching out the wings on the poster. He remembers that once Castiel had told him that he was named after an angel. So Dean thought that it would cute and adorable to put wings on the poster. The wings span over the entire poster, as if the angel were to have just spread its wings to protect someone it cared about. Once he had the wings sketched out he traced it with a sharpie. By the time he finishes the wings it is already 1 a.m. So he goes to bed. When he wakes up he has the day off, so he spends it lightly coloring and shading the wings. Then writing the letter to Castiel.

 

A few days go by and it is now Valentines day. Castiel shows up to work late and Dean can tell that Castiel is having a horrible day already. So Dean walks up to Castiel and grabs him by the hand pulling him towards the break room in the back. Once in the break room he kisses Cas. He doesn't worry about other workers seeing them, they are the only ones here right now. Dean pulls away from the kiss and just leaves the room. Once he returns he has something in his hands behind his back. He brings his hands to the front of him and says, "You really deserve this, and I really wanted to make your Valentines day special. And from the fact that you showed up late to work I can tell that it is not going great. So here you go." Dean gave Cas some flowers and chocolate. Not the cheap kind either. Castiel sets every thing down on the counter next to the coffee pot and then he brings Dean in for a hug. A nice long hug. "Thank you Dean, I really, really needed this today. I love you." Dean replied with "Yes I know you do." He pulled away and then leaves the room again. This time when he comes back he tells Castiel to close his eyes. Castiel did as he was told. Dean walks in with the card that he made Castiel.

 

"You can open your eyes now." Dean tells Castiel. When Castiel opens his eyes, he just stares at what he is looking at. When he moves forward to grab the card to read it Dean reaches it out to him. Castiel takes it and Dean reads it. The card says" I am glad that I have known you since we were little kids, even at the age of 6 you were there for me when I needed someone. Yet nobody wanted to be there, they just wanted to hurt me, you cared and you made life kind of okay to live. When ever I needed a friend you were that one friend that helped me. You were my only friend. Through out all of those years of being alone, I never felt alone with you being there. If I was bored at my grand moms house, you were the only friend that I had to choose to come over, and you did. You came over to play with me. We had so much fun. Then all of the trouble that we got into in Junior high was well worth it. Why? Because it was with you. Then high school hit and that's when I realized that I really wanted you. Never really thought about it until I caught my self staring at you, like a little girl. Then we graduated and now here we are. dating. Enjoying life as always, never letting the other be upset without trying to make the other laugh. You always know how to make me laugh. That is one of my favorite things about you, there are plenty of things that I just love about you. You mean so much to me. Even as kids you meant so much to me, I just didn't know how much you really did. Not until today. How grateful that I am for you. Here we are 13 years later, loving each other. I love you so much and I can not imagine life with out you. We have been through almost every thing together. Thank you for everything."

 

Dean finished reading what he wrote for Castiel, and when he looked up all he saw was tears streaming down Castiel face. Castiel puts the card down with the rest of the stuff and he just grabs Dean and pulls him in for a kiss. It felt like a kiss he has never gotten from Castiel before. This kiss had more feeling to it, it had more heat and love in it. Now Dean really knows how much Castiel appreciates Dean. How much that he needs Dean, just as much as Dean needs Castiel. They have been apart of each others lives for so long that they have become a life saver for each other. Castiel pulls off of Dean, and hugs Dean. Still crying from what he was just read. 

 

The whole day Dean and Castiel steal looks at each other and Castiel cant help but thank Dean for making his day so much better, and making him feel needed and important.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Castiel clock out at the end of the day and go home to Castiel's. Castiel takes all of his things that Dean had made and got him for Valentines day, and puts them in to his car. They both get the stuff out of Castiel's car. They put it down in Castiel's bedroom. Then they just crawl into bed and chill out until Dean leans over to Castiel and gives him a kiss, and reaches underneath Cas' boxers. He jacks Castiel. Making him groan and he comes. Then Castiel makes Dean come, then they clean up and fall asleep. Happy, loving life and content with how every thing is. When they wake up, they just give each other lazy blow jobs and make out. Then they get out of bed to make breakfast. They eat it in Castiel's bedroom. Where they can see every thing that Dean had bought Castiel for Valentines Day. 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
